The Concerned Captain
by Knis
Summary: Really, Yukimura was just being a concerned captain. He was doing this to help his team members improve their game, not to spy on them or anything. Hints of Alpha and Platinum Pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenipuri and stuffs.**

**So summer school is finally over and I celebrated it by writing this? D; Oh wow I'm so lame.**

* * *

><p>"Alright regulars, gather around." said Yukimura with his usual not-so-innocent smile. The sun was shining brightly on the tennis courts that afternoon.<p>

The Rikkai tennis regulars stopped in the middle of their warm-up laps and gathered around their captain to see what he wanted. Yanagi showed up carrying a cardboard box. He put it down in front of Yukimura.

"Here you go, Seiichi. I made them specifically like you asked." said the data master with his eyes closed as usual.

"Thank you, Renji."

The rest of the regulars looked confused. "Captain, what's going on?" asked Akaya.

"I thought I would give a present to my team today." said Yukimura, smiling brightly.

'Something's not right here…' thought each regular at the same time as they looked suspiciously at their captain. Yukimura leaned down and opened the small box Yanagi had brought. From there, he pulled out a green headband, identical to the one the bluenette was currently wearing, except for the Rikkai logo in the front.

"I have headbands for everyone! Now please take one and make sure you wear it today." said Yukimura.

The group exchanged weary looks and fidgeted. All except for Akaya, who was excited at the thought of presents. Sanada turned back to glare at the rest of the team.

"HEY! YOU HEARD YUKIMURA. HE SAID GRAB A HEADBAND YOU UNGRATEFUL LOT!" shouted Sanada and proceeded to slap the nearest person, which happened to be Marui.

Marui fell down from the impact and started choking on his gum. Niou laughed at him.

"Stop fooling around before I assign you enough laps to blow out your lungs." said Yukimura dangerously. They all hastily grabbed one from the box and put it on.

"Cool! Now I can be awesome like captain!" shouted Akaya in excitement. He started bouncing around the field.

Marui gigglesnorted at Jackal. The headband looked ridiculously stupid on Jackal's bald head. Yagyuu politely hid his laugh with a few coughs. Niou burst out laughing and even made a show of pointing and shouting out, "OH MY GOD YOU LOOK LIKE SUCH A MORON WITH THAT HEADBAND ON THAT EGGHEAD OF YOURS". Everyone within a ten mile radius must have heard him and went to look.

"Niou, please stop making fun of Jackal's egg-shaped head. Now go back to running laps." said Yukimura sweetly. The captain began running as well. Sanada followed suit.

The practice went on as usual. After stretching, the capped vice-captain paired them up so they could all have practice matches. Niou and Yagyuu against Marui and Jackal. Sanada was against Yanagi. Yukimura was playing with Akaya, who was still excited about ~*_omg headbands_*~.

It was a pretty decent practice. Sanada only TARUNDORU!ed someone six times today and Niou didn't make anything spontaneously combust into flames. Even Yukimura was smiling wider than usual. His team members actually found it creepy and tried to avoid the captain when they changed in the locker rooms. Yukimura went around collecting everyone's headbands immediately after before sending the team off to the showers.

"Everyone, we had a good practice today." said the cheerful captain once everyone was cleaned up. The team nervously returned the smile.

"Everything is set up, Seiichi." announced Yanagi. He was pointing at the old television in the corner of their locker room with a bunch of wires and weird looking stuff plugged in.

"Perfect. Gather around everyone and grab a seat." Yukimura pranced to the sofa in front of the television. Akaya ran to the seat on the right side of Yukimura and thought '_oh my gosh are we going to watch a movie? I hope its batman. I love batman oh my gosh._' Sanada took Yukimura's other side.

"What is this about Yukimura?" asked Sanada as the rest of the team took their places on the floor or on a chair.

"I had Renji install a tiny video camera on each of your headbands." said Yukimura matter-of-factly. The team froze up. "That way, I can determine where your attention is during a tennis game and whether or not you are looking in the right place. It will help us improve our game."

"I-Is that why Yanagi was not wearing one?" asked Marui.

"Of course. I have already tested out the headbands, therefore it was unnecessary for me to perform in this experiment." explained Yanagi, holding up the headband and pointing at it. "You see, the tiny camera was disguised on the headband's Rikkai logo and therefore-"

"OOH OOH! ME FIRST ME FIRST! SHOW MINE FIRST!" shouted Akaya with his hand in the air. Yukimura chuckled and asked Yanagi to play Akaya's video first.

The clip started. The video from Akaya's point of view showed Yukimura on the other side of the court, ready to serve the ball.

"Hey, it's my practice match with captain!" said Akaya, pointing out the obvious. Niou shushed him.

The television match proceeded and Yukimura and Sanada making small comments on mistakes Akaya had made. After ten minutes however, the video was not focusing on the match at all. Instead, Akaya's view wandered off to the side. He was looking at a squirrel on the side of the field.

"Akaya, you should have been focusing on the game." scolded Yukimura.

"I tried but that squirrel was STARING right at me." whined Akaya.

The rest of the match consisted of Akaya sneaking glances at the squirrel every two seconds while he got beaten by Yukimura's tennis. "See! Look at those eyes! They were looking at me!" Akaya stood up on the couch, pointing at the screen.

"Shall we move on to the next one?" asked Yanagi. He put it to the next clip, announcing that it was Jackal's. Yagyuu was shifting a lot in his seat.

Jackal's video started with his doubles match against Niou and Yagyuu. After two minutes, Yukimura grabbed the remote control and fast forwarded it.

"What are you doing, captain?" asked Jackal.

"I'm advancing it. This is very boring to watch." said Yukimura with a bored expression. Niou and Marui snickered. The video was now a speedy version of Jackal's match until Yagyuu and Niou left their side of the field. Even after that, Jackal continued practicing his serves.

"Jackal-senpai, my video is a lot better than yours." said Akaya. Jackal went to mope in a corner.

The next one was Marui's. Marui's video showed the sky.

"You idiot! You put your headband on too high." said Niou.

"Hey, I'm a genius. If I would have known there was a camera on it, then I would have worn it on my forehead." said Marui.

"Who the hell even puts their headband on top of their head like that?" continued Niou.

Suddenly, the video went black. There was silence in the room.

"What happened? I don't remember the sky falling." said Akaya in a panicked voice.

"Sorry, I sort of got tired of it and put the headband in my pocket after that." explained Marui, making a bubble with his apple-flavoured gum. Yukimura nodded in understanding before assigning him a thousand laps to do the next day.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YUKIMURA'S PRECIOUS GIFT IN YOUR POCKET? TARUNDORU!" Sanada slapped Marui across the face again.

"Ow! Hey, it was not a precious gift. It was a spy-cam." said Marui.

"Not really." Yukimura smiled. "You are allowed to keep them in the end." Akaya yayed at that.

"Shall we move on to Masaharu's?" asked Yanagi. The team nodded.

Niou's video showed his short match against Marui and Jackal. Sanada nodded and complimented Niou and Yagyuu on their skilled combination.

After ten minutes, the Niou on the screen was shown following Yagyuu back to the locker rooms after telling Jackal they were going to get a drink of water. The moment Niou shut the door, he grabbed Yagyuu and pinned him against the wall, the camera thrust right to the front of Yagyuu's face. The two teens on the screen were kissing passionately while making small needy noises.

"TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" yelled Marui in horror. Groans and slurps could be heard from the screen.

"C-Captain? What's happening? I'm scared…" whispered Akaya, clinging to Yukimura.

Yukimura hid Akaya's face from view as the teenagers on the screen became more and more daring. The camera was now moving down Yagyuu's body until it was face to face with the hem of Yagyuu's pants and an obvious bulge in the gentleman's shorts.

The real Yagyuu in the room groaned and buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment. Niou had on a feral grin as he watched the screen.

"Damn, it's even better on TV. You'd make a good porn star Yeahgyuu~" said Niou.

"_Ah…ngh…Niou-kunnn. Ah_!" cried out the Yagyuu on the screen. Sanada looked back at the TV and regretted it instantly.

"Renji, turn it off this instant." growled out Yukimura over the increasingly loud moans. Yanagi obeyed and everyone except Niou sighed in relief when the video was turned off. Sanada stood up, a light blush tainting his cheeks. He gave Niou and Yagyuu a deserving slap each.

Yukimura looked angrier than ever. Even Niou was getting slightly scared.

"Niou. Yagyuu. How dare you try to corrupt my baby's innocence." said Yukimura in a dangerous tone, pointing at a frightened Akaya. The trickster swallowed nervously.

Akaya was eyeing the wall where the Niou and Yagyuu from the screen had done the deed.

"Have you two ever been out camping in a snowstorm at the top of an icy mountain with no food, water or shelter for a week?" asked Yukimura.

"N-no, captain…" stuttered Yagyuu.

"Good. There is a first time for everything. Don't worry; I hear grizzly bears give humans very swift deaths." Yukimura sat back down on the couch. No one doubted that Yukimura would really exile Niou and Yagyuu to a frozen mountain top; the bluenette had already done worst punishments. The trickster and gentleman looked scared.

"Let's skip Yagyuu's video for obvious reasons…" said Sanada.

"Oh, can I have it then?" asked Niou. He was then silenced by Yukimura's death glare.

"The last video is Genichirou's." announced Yanagi. They all groaned. No one was really in the mood for a serious tennis video.

The clip started when Sanada and the team were running laps. Sanada ran in back of Yukimura. Unfortunately for Sanada, the camera's angles shifted lower and lower until it was displaying a full view of Yukimura's ass while he ran. No one made any noise. The running Sanada on the screen continued staring at Yukimura's behind for the entirety of the run. Even when they began stretching, the screen never stopped looking at Yukimura's lower parts, shifting from legs to thighs to the bluenette's behind.

Yanagi paused the video to look at Sanada behind closed lids. The rest of the team did the same. Sanada was beet red and had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. He refused to meet Yukimura's gaze.

The awkward silence continued for a while until Yukimura finally spoke up.

"Practice is over. Everyone go home and rest. I expect to see you all back here at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow morning." said Yukimura.

They all quickly grabbed their tennis bags and sprinted out the door. Sanada cursed himself for leaving his bag all the way in the back of the locker room. By the time he grabbed it, the rest of the team had left except for Yukimura.

Sanada turned to leave, feeling Yukimura's stare on him. He stopped in front of the door when Yukimura's voice purred out.

"Sanada, how about you stay here with me for a while?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Look, I don't know why but I somehow thought that Yukimura placing hidden cameras to spy on his team members would be a fantastic idea. This probably made no sense to everyone else. D; WHAT IS MY MIND I DON'T KNOW. **

**(and yes, there was a squirrel staring at me as I wrote this. It was on the tree close to my window and I was like O_O STOP JUDGING ME YOU OBESE SQUIRREL.)**

**I _might_ be continuing this... which would probably mean a higher rating next chapter JUST BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I LIKE MY ALPHA PAIR. =_=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own Prince of Tennis**

**lollz The rating went up. So warning, Alpha Pair doing M-rated stuff. **

* * *

><p>Sanada gulped.<p>

"I-I'd love to stay, Yukimura… b-but my mother is expecting me at the dojo soon and I still have to complete that English essay." stuttered Sanada, making excuses.

"_Sanada_." Oh crap, Yukimura was using his captain voice. "I said _stay_." said the bluenette.

Sanada paused, internally debating on either running or facing Yukimura's wrath. Well, if he managed to run away, the consequences would be worst tomorrow. Obviously he should stay and get this dilemma over with. Sanada nodded curtly and turned to face Yukimura.

The Rikkai captain was sporting an amused smirk. "Good boy, Sanada." he said almost as if he were talking to a puppy. Yukimura prowled forward. Sanada instinctively took steps away.

"Sanada, what did you think of my little experiment today?" asked Yukimura.

"It was fine. We can really see who on the team is slacking off." said Sanada, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes… the worst is when a person's attention is constantly drawn to something." said Yukimura. Sanada stiffened. "Of course, I'm talking about Akaya. Honestly, staring at a squirrel during a match. How absurd."

"A-Ah. Squirrels are tarundoru."

Yukimura smirked evilly, continuing his walk forward towards the vice-captain.

"Sanada, what do you think of my punishment for Niou and Yagyuu? Is exiling them to a freezing mountain-top without food or water for a week too much?" asked Yukimura.

"N-No, it's fine. It'll teach them discipline." Sanada replied. Doing such explicit acts during practice is also tarundoru.

"Hmm… well I was actually thinking of taking away their punishment." said Yukimura. "Because it wouldn't be too fair. It would be showing favouritism."

"Favouritism? In what way?" Sanada back away some more and he felt his back touch the wall.

"Because…" Yukimura brought his body forward, pinning himself right up against Sanada's frame. "I'm planning to make you take me right here in this locker room."

Sanada froze like a block of ice.

Yukimura chuckled and began planting tiny kisses along Sanada's collarbone, wrapping his arm around the bigger male. "Mmm… so punishment or no?" murmured Yukimura against Sanada's neck.

The vice-captain shakily woke up and brought his hands up to wrap them around Yukimura's small waist.

"Well, technically practice is now over." said Sanada. Niou and Yagyuu had done it _during_ practice. It was totally not the same thing. "I still vote for sending those two to a freezing mountain top."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yukimura put his hand in Sanada's hair, pushing down on the vice-captain's head. Sanada got the hint and brought his face at a downward angle, making their mouths press together. They both moaned lightly the moment their lips came in contact. It was such a relief to finally be able to kiss the person they've been in love with for so long.

It was not by any means a short kiss. Pretty soon, it evolved into a deep open-mouthed make-out session. Yukimura's hands grabbed Sanada's black cap and pulled it to the ground. Their hands were everywhere, touching shoulders, caressing hips, arms going around necks. Any doubts the captain and vice-captain had was quickly erased from their minds. All they wanted was _more._

Yukimura grabbed Sanada's hands and brought them to the bluenette's ass. Sanada squeezed the butt cheeks firmly. Yukimura chuckled. "You seem to be extremely infatuated with my behind today, so I thought I'd give you a treat." he murmured against Sanada's lips.

Sanada trailed his hands down, touching thighs. He lifted up Yukimura's shorts to touch bare skin, smooth and soft.

"Mm, I'm always infatuated with you. Not just your ass, but everything." said Sanada. "Your legs, your chest, your beautiful face… all of your features are marvellous." Sanada licked and sucked at Yukimura's bottom lip. He didn't know where all this confidence came from, but he was glad that he wasn't wavering at the moment. "Do you know how much I've had to restrain myself over the last few years? The way you move your hips when you play tennis… you are a damn good tease, _Seiichi_."

"Really now? I had no idea I did such a good job. It never seemed to get me any results until now." Yukimura stuck his tongue into Sanada's moist mouth. Sanada gladly accepted the wet appendage, tangling his own tongue with Yukimura's and sucking ever so slightly.

When their bodies rubbed together, Sanada's knee coming between Yukimura's, they both moaned into the kiss. They could feel each other's arousal straining their tennis shorts.

"Sa-Sanada… I really want you right now." panted Yukimura, enforcing his words with a strong grind that made Sanada pant and groan. Yukimura stepped back with shaky knees, taking a seat on the bench in the locker room.

Sanada raised an eyebrow. "A bench? Do you really want your first time there, Yukimura?"

Yukimura scowled. "It's either the bench or the floor. You can choose, your highness." he said with heavy sarcasm.

"Hmph. We don't have to stay in the locker room." stated Sanada.

"I am _not_ going to wait for us to get home." whined Yukimura. God, he was horny _now._ Leave it to Sanada to try to ruin the mood. "Sanada, don't make me jump you because I will tie you up and take away your senses if I have to."

Sanada snorted. It was funny because Yukimura was so much skinnier and smaller. Sanada was confident that his muscle strength was at least superior to Yukimura's. The simple thought of Yukimura attempting to rape him was hilarious. Yukimura was stronger in tennis, but that was different story.

Wait a second… tennis… the soft-grass tennis court was right outside, far away from the school's main building. And it was dark since their practice had lasted so late. With no one else around…

The vice-captain grinned triumphantly. Sanada walked forward, leaning over Yukimura.

"Sanada? What are you-" Yukimura was cut off when Sanada unexpectedly grabbed and picked him up, hauling the bluenette over a broad shoulder. Yukimura immediately began squirming, pounding his fists on Sanada's back "Sanada! What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing? Put me down this instant you brainless oaf!"

Sanada sighed, tapping on Yukimura's behind with his hand that wasn't holding the bluenette. Sanada walked out of the locker room like that, a frantic Yukimura over his shoulder. The vice-captain slapped Yukimura's behind sharply to silence the captain, earning him a surprised squeak. Sanada kept on walking, opening the fence to the dark tennis court. He looked around and saw absolutely no one. Not even the sound of people talking or walking in the distance. Perfect.

Well, the tennis team practiced longer than anyone. They were probably the last ones left in the school. Yukimura grumbled again, hitting Sanada with weak fists. Sanada poked Yukimura, hard, right over the bluenette's clothed entrance. His finger dug in and Yukimura whimpered.

The vice-captain finally put Yukimura down at the serving line of the first tennis court. He didn't let the bluenette down too gently either. Yukimura fell on his butt with a heavy thud.

Yukimura rubbed at his painful behind. "Way to go, you managed to make my ass sore without putting anything in." said Yukimura sarcastically, glaring daggers at Sanada.

Sanada rolled his eyes, sitting down on his knees next to Yukimura. He took off his tennis t-shirt quickly, making his upper body completely exposed and effectively making Yukimura stop grumbling. Sanada shivered in the chilly evening air, his nipples perking up. Yukimura licked his lips at the sight.

"Want me to warm you up, Genichirou?" purred Yukimura, his fingers touching Sanada's abdomen. Sanada nearly laughed at how Yukimura could change moods so quickly.

"You hands are even colder, Seiichi." stated Sanada. "And does this mean that you approve of the change in setting?" Sanada slid his own hand across Yukimura's legs, tracing the skin again. He touched high enough to stroke inner thighs, making Yukimura's tennis shorts bunch up on his hips.

"This setting is not too bad. What better place to connect our feelings both physically and mentally than on a tennis court?" chuckled Yukimura. His finger lightly brushed Sanada's erect nipple before pressing down on it in a circular motion. "Plus… you look extremely delectable right now, Sanada. I think I'm going to make you come to tennis practice without a shirt from now on."

Sanada had no doubt in his mind that Yukimura would not hesitate to keep that promise.

"Mmm… but then others would be able to see me too. Do you really want that, Seiichi?" Sanada inquired in a husky tone, bringing his head forward to give full attention to Yukimura's soft neck.

"I know what you trying to do, Sanada." Yukimura smiled, moving his head to the side to give Sanada better access to his neck. "Do you really think I would be jealous?" Yukimura laughed coldheartedly. "I know you wouldn't leave me for someone else. The others can look and drool pathetically over what they can't have. If anything, everyone will envy me. You are _mine_, Sanada." Yukimura emphasized his words by putting a finger in Sanada's waistband and pulling down.

Sanada hissed, biting Yukimura hard enough to leave a mark when the bluenette wrapped his slim fingers around Sanada's heated arousal. Yukimura gave Sanada a sharp smack on the head in revenge. "No marks." Yukimura demanded.

"Sorry." mumbled Sanada, licking the bruise he had accidentally left on Yukimura's perfect neck. Yukimura continued his ministrations, rubbing his thumb around the tip of Sanada' cock. he scratched his short nails along the side of the member, squeezing his hand and letting his fingers trace veins. Sanada's breath soon turned into panting at the pleasurable sensations.

Yukimura gave a small evil smile, feeling hot breath against his neck. He increased his pace, stroking harder. Sanada barely managed to contain the small sounds that were escaping him.

"W-Wait, Seiichi…" said Sanada, feeling his release coming close. "No, stop. Hold on." Sanada's hand grabbed Yukimura's wrist and held it still, feeling his member twitching at the lack of friction.

"Were you about to come from just that, Genichirou?" asked Yukimura, tone both amused and insulting as he squeezed his hand once more. Sanada whimpered. "Really, it seems like you are second best in this as well. Looks like I will always be one ahead of you."

Sanada narrowed his gaze. "So you think you can do better? As if. You have no more experience than I do. You'd come just as fast as I would."

"I won't deny that I have no experience. However," said Yukimura. "I _know _I can last longer than you." The bluenette's gaze was challenging Sanada.

The vice-captain took the bait and brought his hands forward to peel off Yukimura's clothes.

"We'll see about that." growled the vice-captain, determined to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Author' Rant:<strong>

**I made this chapter solely because I really wanted Sanada to say "Squirrels are tarundoru." Because, well, they are. **

**I'm sorry that this ended up being like, "Seiichi, the setting is important because it's our precious ~*first time*~" and then Yukimura was like "NO. STFU I WANT TO FUCK."**

**And now they are competing or something... on a tennis court. But it's not tennis. It's sex. Yup. **

**And uh... looks like there's going to be one more chapter after this one. -_- Expect more of 'Yukimura the bickering bickerer who just wants to do it and gets angry over random crap'. Look, I don't know but this just ended up this way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Princes of Tennises. **

**Once again, M-RATED CHAPTER. DON'T COME CRYING TO ME AFTERWARDS AND BLAMING ME FOR YOUR LOSS OF INNOCENCE OR WHATEVER.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura glared at the fingers Sanada was holding up.<p>

"What's wrong? I told you; you have to suck on these and make them wet if you don't want it to hurt." said Sanada.

Yukimura huffed. "Do not command me, _Sanada_." he said. "I do not think saliva is a good enough lubricant to take the pain away. You do realize this will hurt me whether I suck on your fingers or not?"

Sanada rolled his eyes. Geez, they were both naked, painfully aroused and lying on the floor of the tennis field in each other's tangled limbs. This was really not the time to stop and think about it.

"Are you backing out, Seiichi?"

"Of course not. I'm just stating the facts." said Yukimura. He grabbed Sanada's hand and brought the fingers to his mouth. His tongue darted out, licking a trail from the top to the bottom of the first two digits. He put the index completely in his mouth, coating it completely in saliva. He added the second and gave it the same treatment, swirling his tongue all around it and paying even more attention to it.

Sanada groaned, wishing Yukimura would finish. Honestly, his fingers didn't need a hundred layers of saliva. Yukimura hadn't even put the third finger in his mouth yet.

"Seiichi, hurry up." said Sanada, moving his fingers inside Yukimura's soft mouth.

Yukimura pulled the two fingers out. "I would be done if you would stop moving your damn fingers. God, you are choking me over here." said Yukimura, annoyed.

"Sorry…" said Sanada. "Look, if you can't put three fingers in your mouth at once, then at least alternate between them."

"I _can _put in all three, you idiot." said Yukimura. "I just told you to stop moving your fingers."

"Really? You don't seem to be able to fit much in your mouth, Seiichi. Is that why you refused to give me a blowjob?"

"_No_. I refused to blow you because you have such low pleasure tolerance and I don't want to drink your _semen _when you climax pre-maturely." growled Yukimura. "Are you sure three fingers in my mouth is okay for _you_, Genichirou? You would probably come from the excitement of that."

Okay, that's it. An impatient Genichirou brought his two slick fingers around Yukimura. Really, two fingers, three fingers… it's no big deal; It's practically the same thing. They were both much too impatient to continue talking anyways. Plus, with the exhaustion from practice… they were both a little grouchy.

Yukimura said nothing so Sanada didn't stop. Slowly parting one ass cheek, Sanada pressed his index finger to the hole, pressing on the pink, puckered skin and rubbing it. Yukimura did nothing; he even seemed to have stopped breathing.

"_Ah_, Gen." moaned Yukimura, feeling one slick finger entering him.

The tight warmth around Sanada's finger felt amazing. Every movement of his finger made Yukimura's insides clench and the bluenette moan. He soon added the second, gently stroking the moist inner walls.

"Ngnn! Genichirou. Hurry up. Put it in." said Yukimura, squirming against Sanada's body and putting one leg around the vice-captain's side. Sex was going to be painful, especially with their impatient foreplay and preparation, but Yukimura honestly did not care at the moment.

The vice-captain removed his fingers. Yukimura pulled Sanada up to a sitting position, making the larger teen sit up against the net pole.

Wait… the net pole? Sanada remembered setting Yukimura down on the serving line. How the hell did they manage to get all the way to the net? Sanada looked around and behind Yukimura, seeing a trail of clothes starting from the serving line and ending right where they were. Had they really moved around that much?

"Sanada, attention on me." said Yukimura, annoyed that Sanada was not paying attention to the current situation.

"Oh, sorry. I was just noticing that- AH!" Sanada yelled out when Yukimura brought his hips down, effectively engulfing his member in tight heat to the hilt.

Yukimura's face scrunched up in pain. "Ugh… d-don't move." said the bluenette, gripping Sanada's shoulders so tightly that his nails dug in. Sanada didn't mind the slight pain Yukimura's nail caused since it was greatly overpowered by the amazing tightness that surrounded his cock. He member throbbed, desperately seeking friction and movement, but Sanada stayed still. Yukimura was hurting.

Well, what else had he expected from putting the whole thing in one go without proper preparation?

Yukimura was panting and swearing. "Argh, Genichirou. Fuck, why are you so damn big?" said Yukimura, as if it was Sanada's fault.

The bluenette brought himself up ever so slightly using his knees, bringing his hand back and touching the place they were joined. Sanada rubbed soothing circles on Yukimura's back with one hand and used the other to place fleeting touches to the bluenette's cock, making sure not to move his hips.

Sanada gasped when Yukimura's hand touched the base of his cock. The fingers darted down and played with his balls, stroking between and under them. Yukimura soon began moving carefully and painstakingly slowly, bringing himself a few centimetres up and a then down again. He squeezed his insides and moved around, getting used to the feeling of being filled. Sanada didn't move, waiting for Yukimura to finish adjusting. However, it was increasingly difficult since Sanada could very well feel every single slow movement Yukimura did. Sanada longed to just thrust up and satisfy himself.

But seeing Yukimura's flushed yet pained expression and trembling arms stopped Sanada's impulses. He took hold of Yukimura's hips, helping the bluenette stay up. Yukimura looked grateful; his knees had been shaky and feeling ready to let go.

Sanada pressed a gentle kiss to Yukimura's lips. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just… hold on for a second." Yukimura had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. He shuffled around a little more, his flinching expression disappearing as he got used to Sanada's huge cock. Yukimura's tense body became more relaxed, his entrance no longer stiff around Sanada's member. Yukimura sighed in relief.

"Okay, now move." said Yukimura.

Sanada wasted no time in changing their positions. He took hold of Yukimura, pushing the bluenette down on the short grass floor, never pulling out. Sanada's body lay over Yukimura's, leaning down for another kiss. Yukimura whimpered, gripping Sanada's waist with his legs as the vice-captain gave a first thrust.

It did hurt, as Yukimura expected. He bit his lip, wrapping his arms around Sanada. The vice-captain had a look of pure bliss on his face as the sucking heat of Yukimura engulfed him.

"Genichirou… be gentle please." said Yukimura softly.

Sanada looked down at Yukimura's face and saw eyes filling with water. Oh crap. He leaned down and kissed Yukimura on the mouth, cheek, and forehead, wiping a tear with his lips. How the hell did Yukimura manage to do that? One second the bluenette was in total control, ordering Sanada into various positions and provoking him; and the next, he was back to being a sweet and fragile teenager that made Sanada want to do nothing but protect Yukimura and take away the bluenette's pain.

"Seiichi… if it's hurting you too much, we can stop and do this some other time." said Sanada.

Yukimura shook his head, tightening his grip on Sanada's shoulders. "N-No. We are already here. We might as well do it. I-It's alright. Having you inside me feels amazing… you're so hot and thick, _Genichirou_."

The vice-captain moaned, pulling out extra slowly and pushing back in with the same speed, causing delicious friction and making his mind go blank with white hot pleasure. Sanada touched between their stomachs, rubbing Yukimura's swollen shaft to help the bluenette feel better.

As Sanada made Yukimura's hips buckle with the attention he was giving the bluenette's cock, the vice-captain focused on increasingly moving in and out faster.

"Nnnn… Gen, ah yes. Yes pleas- OH!" Yukimura squealed loudly after a particularly hard thrust.

Sanada paused, concerned. "Seiichi, did I hurt you?"

"No. Do it again." growled Yukimura hungrily. Sanada had hit a spot that had felt amazing. Yukimura saw Sanada's concentrated gaze as he thrust back in, angling it perfectly and grazing Yukimura's sweet spot. It was much easier now that Yukimura was relaxed, his entrance slick with their liquids.

Yukimura's legs tightened their grip on Sanada's waist, his hips moving in tune with the thrusts. Sanada kept on hitting Yukimura's sweet spot, causing the bluenette to arch upward, moaning and shouting words.

"Mhm… ah yes. Genichirou… so good… _yes!_" Yukimura moaned out. Sanada's grip on the bluenette's waist was loosening as he felt his limit approaching. A light layer of sweat was coating both their bodies as they moved, urgently seeking more friction.

The vice-captain grabbed Yukimura's leg, angling one over his shoulder so he could thrust in at a deeper angle. His body slid down, pressing their chests together and rubbing Yukimura's member between their stomachs.

It was a good thing Yukimura was flexible, thought Sanada. He kissed the milky smooth skin of Yukimura's neck.

His movements soon became frantic. "Sei…ichi… nhnn… I'm almost th-there…" moaned Sanada, lightly biting Yukimura's collarbone. His hands were now touching the short grass on either side of Yukimura after having lost their grip on the bluenette's wet body.

Yukimura's nails dug in at Sanada's shoulders.

"Gen, faster. Now." Yukimura panted out, still managing to sound demanding. Sanada used what was left of his endurance to comply, sliding his member in and out harder and rougher. If it hurt, Yukimura didn't voice anything to show it. The bluenette's mouth was open in a silent cry, eyes closed and pleasure bright on his face.

Seeing Yukimura's euphoric face sent Sanada over the edge. He hit Yukimura's special spot one last time, squirting his essence deep inside his captain.

Feeling the hot liquid gushing on his insides and Sanada's member twitching as it released made Yukimura reach his own peak, complete with a high-pitched shout of "Genichirou!" White essence exploded on their touching bodies. Sanada slumped forward, happy exhaustion taking place in his body.

That was until Yukimura began beating on him with his small hands.

"Oi, get off! You're heavy." said Yukimura.

With a short grunt, Sanada rolled over to his side. The vice-captain looked over at the bluenette. Yukimura's usually white skin was pink, flushed from their activity. He was stretched out, legs still spread. His rosy hole was leaking out Sanada's seed onto the grass. All in all, the captain looked absolutely beautiful and ravished.

Instead of voicing it, Sanada turned Yukimura's face around with his hand and kissed those luscious lips. Yukimura's fingers came up and latched themselves to Sanada's, entwining their hands together.

Yukimura smirked. "That was not bad, Sanada. But I still won." he said.

"Won what?" Sanada asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Forgot already? I told you I would last longer than you." said Yukimura smugly. "And I did. You came first."

"Hmph. I didn't know we were competing." Sanada indulged himself in another kiss. "Besides, it doesn't matter. We both came in the end."

"Oh, I suppose its fine for you." said Yukimura innocently. "I forget that you are so used to losing to me. You must go through your entire life thinking that it's okay to _lose_ and be a _failure_. If you are fine living that way, than please, don't let me bother you with my rambling."

Sanada narrowed his eyes. He knew Yukimura was doing it on purpose to provoke him. Sanada Genichirou _never_ accepted a loss so easily.

"Seiichi, don't patronize me." growled Sanada.

"Or what? You'll orgasm again?" Seiichi snorted. "Don't be a sore loser, Sanada."

"I'm not."

"Good. Than you'll have no problem facing punishment." said Seiichi before ordering Sanada to run fifty laps around the entire school. Sanada merely scowled before getting up and obeying, promising to himself that he will definitely win next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I had to re-start this chapter 5 times because Yukimura kept on sounding/acting way too bitchy like he was male PMSing or something. D; **

**Then it was way too hot in my upstairs bedroom for me to write, so I had to move my laptop to my second bedroom, which is where I sleep usually. And of course, I ended up falling asleep in the middle of writing. I keysmashed a lot too when I fell asleep because one sentence read "Sanada looked down at Yukimura's face anndsnjnbfw98 ;.l;',l;,vlrokelml'veleml;f;;.'". **

**o_o so yes, I'll try not to fall asleep and keysmash my stories anymore. And I should stop writing random crap in my author's notes because I'm sure everyone who reads them is like "OMG PLEASE SHUT UP WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LIFE." -_- So, I'm sorry.**


End file.
